Harry Potter and the Gift Of Akatosh
by MaskOfMirth
Summary: Trying to take his mind off of the events of his 5th year, Harry decides to take up playing Skyrim. Only, thanks to the appearance and offer of a Dragon God, he ends up doing more than playing. Moving from one incomplete prophecy in his world to a prophecy in another, how will Harry handle the challenges to come? Pairing TBD, a possibility of HP/multi.


Harry was surprised when his cousin had given him the idea and permission to play this game. 'It'll take your mind off whatever you're going through right now. Escaping into another world for a while is nice.' Not something that Harry had ever thought he'd hear out of Dudley's mouth. He'd assumed it was Dudley's way of thanking him for saving him from the dementors last summer without actually saying the words.

Dudley had said that the game had "m-word" so Harry would probably like it but truthfully, the wizard had no intention of being a wizard in this game; after all, why be what you already are in a game where you can be anything else? Using this logic, he decided to pick a female Nord as his character, and then with a chuckle at the thought of a tiny girl lugging around a war hammer, he took the size slider all the way down. He kept his basic features the same with the darkest hair he could choose and his emerald eyes. Content with his character, he started the game.

The game froze. Dudley said that would happen every now and then with as many mods as he had installed. 'Whatever that means'. But wait, it wasn't just the game that froze. Looking up at the clock, it had stopped ticking and he could see that the wind had stopped blowing when he looked out the window. His wand was in his hand as soon as noticed.

A flash of flame reminiscent of when Fawkes teleports and then there was a man in the middle of the room, though man may be the wrong word. His hair was similar to Dumbledore's, with a long silver beard and matching long hair on his head, but that was where the similarities ended. The 'man' had several curved horns on his head like a crest and he appeared to be covered in scales. He was wearing a gold robe that seemed to shine like it was made out of pure light. The last thing that Harry noticed about him was his size; he was TALL. He had to be seven feet at the very least!

Harry raised his wand in preparation to defend himself but as he did he realized that he was in serious trouble. His wand wasn't in his hand! It was in the strangers! He started to panic and planned to make his escape but the only way out would be through the window as the other man was standing in between Harry and the door.

"Peace, child! I did not come here to harm you, but to give you a chance." His voice was strange. Powerful, commanding, and yet soothing. It made Harry want to trust him, against his better judgment.

"What chance?" He asked warily, slowly lowering himself back into his chair.

"An escape, Harry Potter. The world on the screen behind you is my world. I would give you a chance to enter it and leave your world behind for a while."

"The screen behind me? But its a game! How are you going to get me to 'enter it'?"

The man just nodded his head a little in understanding of Harry's disbelief. "As I said, it is my world. I have the power to send you there."

"Your world? I'm sorry. I don't understand and I'm having a hard time believing any of this is actually real and not just in my head!" Harry was working himself up now.

"Peace. Calm yourself and I will tell you of what I speak." The man sat in silence for a bit, watching as Harry took a few deep breaths and steadied himself and the tension bled out of his shoulders. "I am known as Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time and Chief of the Nine Divines. So as you can see, I do in fact have the power to send you to Nirn."

"But you're a God in a video game..." The boy whimpered helplessly, feeling like he was going round the bend.

"But I AM a God. I am a God in a game, yes, but that still makes me a God. I do not expect you to comprehend the significance of being named a God but I speak the truth and my offer stands but awaiting your decision. Think carefully though, while Nirn may be a game to you, once I send you there then it will become very real and the dangers real with it."

Harry took a deep breath and thought about the situation. The man was here and talking to him. He claimed to be a God from a video game but he was here, making him real. Real enough, anyways. He said Nirn was dangerous but it's not like he was exactly safe where he was. But his friends, he couldn't leave them now. He WANTED to visit this other world, accept Akatosh's offer, but he would be leaving so much behind.

"Do not forget Harry that I am the God of TIME. Once you feel you have spent enough time in Nirn, I can bring you back to this very moment. Though I will tell you this, you will be no freer of responsibility and burden there than you are here."

Of course, a God would know what he was thinking, but at least he knew he wouldn't really be leaving anybody in danger. If he could explore this other world for a bit and them come right back to where and when he was then..."I accept."

"Are you ready to go now? I warn you, you will not be able to take anything with you, though I will give you knowledge of a couple of spells you might find useful."

A deep breath. "I'm ready."

A blinding light. Creaking. Bouncing. Blurry vision. Receding headache. Vision cleared up. He was in a wagon, bound next to several others.

"Hey, girl. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."

Whoever he was talking to didn't answer. Harry looked to the man who asked the question when he realized something. The man was looking at him! And then he realized something that he really didn't know how to feel about...oh shit.

He slowly looked down at himself. There was only one problem though; Harry wasn't himself any longer. He had apparently taken the appearance of the character he'd created. He had boobs! And he might have been even shorter than he was before, if only by a tiny bit. He could feel the blood drain from his face and he began to shiver in panic. His headache came back full force and he could feel tears prickling at his eyes.

This wasn't right! Nothing about this was right! Not only had he been made a girl, but he had only just gotten here and he had already been arrested for something! 'Akatosh, why?!' He could vaguely hear the man trying to speak to him again, but he couldn't summon the will to even open his mouth let alone form words.

In a short time, he'd noticed that they'd rolled into what appeared to be a medieval keep and stopped. They were unloaded and put in a line, named read off a list. His own name was asked but he didn't know how to answer. They were all going to die. The thief died. He tried to run. They shot him with arrows. He vomited at the sight and he was vaguely aware of somebody holding his now much longer hair out of his face.

A head was removed and she dry heaved, having nothing more to throw up. And then it was her turn. The soldiers that she rode in the wagon with called the other soldiers cowards for executing a child. He didn't care anymore. He'd shut down on the inside and his body was running on autopilot.

Rumbling. Shoved to the block and forced to his knees. Rumbling. Headsman's axe coming down. Chaos.

* * *

 **Well here's a chapter. Will there be more? Dunno; do you want more? You gotta tell me 'cause I don't read minds. I actually only wrote this cause Skyrim was the runner up crossover for Black Blood and I had this idea already made up. If this does well then I'll try to buckle down and get some chapters whipped up. Ta-ta.**


End file.
